


Clivage

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shits get too real, The Circle has been cut in half, They all disagree, They need a plan, They put themselves in danger, there is a fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'opération "Sauver Allison", ils vont tous à la réunion du Cercle chez Peter dans les bois. L'accueil est loin d'être chaleureux, et Stiles se rend compte qu'il n'a pas le soutien ni l'approbation des tous les Sorciers. Le Cercle se divise en deux clan, et la sécurité de chaque Sorcier est menacée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clivage

Chapitre 10 : Clivage

Argent fusille le Familier du regard, mais n’a pas le temps de répondre.

\- Ce n’est pas Gérard, affirme Allison en se détachant de son père.

Elle fixe une à une les personnes présentes, prenant connaissance de ceux qui lui ont sauvé la vie. Elle n’était pas inconsciente, loin de là, et elle avait tout entendu. Elle sait qu’elle fait à présent partie du Coven de Beacon Hills, et ce savoir la rassure. Elle se sent un peu moins exclue, un peu moins comme une paria, et surtout, elle se sent moins en danger. Être dans un Coven, c’est un peu comme entrer dans une confrérie : chaque membre risquera tout pour en sauver un autre. Elle va enfin pouvoir être protégée de son grand-père.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? L’interroge Stiles, le regard suspicieux.

Allison ne lui en veut pas, elle sait qu’elle va devoir faire face à ce genre de réaction quand le reste du Cercle apprendra son entrée. Et elle ne peut pas les blâmer d’être soupçonneux, elle vient d’une famille de Chasseur et rien ne leur garantit qu’elle ne travaille pas pour le compte de Gérard. Elle va devoir se battre pour gagner la confiance des Sorciers, mais elle est prête à le faire.

\- Vous croyez que je fais quoi, quand je suis chez moi ? Je ne joue plus à la poupée, répond-elle, presqu’agacée – ce n’est pas de sa faute, elle vient de sortir d’une dure épreuve, d’accord ? -. Je suis consciente que mon grand-père est l’un des Chasseurs les plus dangereux du pays. Ma tante aussi, d’ailleurs. Alors, je les surveille, le plus souvent que je peux. Ça me permet aussi de savoir s’ils ont des soupçons sur moi et si je risque de finir sur un bûcher pour sorcellerie.

Derek observe attentivement l’adolescente, cherchant une trace de mensonge quelconque, mais elle lui semble sincère. Cela dit, il ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance pour autant, mais c’est un  début.

\- Bon, mettons que tu as raison, et que ce n’est pas Gérard qui retient Aiden, conçoit Stiles, les sourcils froncés sous la réflexion. Alors, qui l’a enlevé ?

Et à cette question, personne n’a de réponse.

Ooo0ooO

Lydia tourne en rond dans la maison de Peter. Il est 19h30, et Stiles, Derek, Erica et Deaton ne sont pas là. Elle sait pour Aiden, évidemment, tout le Cercle est au courant. C’est la raison pour laquelle elle tourne encore et encore, essuyant, nettoyant, rangeant tout ce qu’elle trouve.

Finalement, les Familiers se tendent, entendant les moteurs des différentes voitures approcher du Manoir. Ils se rassemblent dans le salon qui donne sur l’entrée, prêt à accueillir leurs frères et sœur de Coven. Lorsque la porte s’ouvre, un silence de mort plane sur la maison avant que des grondements et grognements n’emplissent les pièces.

\- Que font-ils là ? S’offusque Peter, mécontent que des inconnus – qui veulent leur peau, en plus de ça – s’invitent dans son Manoir sans qu’il en ait été prévenu préalablement.

Stiles s’avance pour se détacher du groupe et fixer les personnes rassemblées dans le salon. Ils sont tous là, remarque-t-il, et c’est très bien, il n’aura pas à se répéter.

\- Allison est une Sorcière, comme nous tous, et elle mérite la protection de notre Coven.

\- Si on met de côté l’appartenance à une famille de Chasseurs, je suis d’accord, intervient Lydia. Mais qu’est-ce que _lui_ fait là ?

Son regard acéré est fixé sur Christopher qui semble irradier de colère. Pas étonnant que personne ne l’aime, celui-là, songe le jeune Sorcier.

\- Je compte bien protéger ma fille, grogne Argent en réponse, faisant lever les yeux de Stiles au ciel.

Et à partir de là, c’est la guerre. Jackson crache sa haine des Argent, Lydia refuse de collaborer avec eux, les soupçonnant d’être à l’origine de la disparition d’Aiden, Isaac s’offusque qu’ils laissent des Chasseurs entrer dans leur lieu de réunion, Danny argue que ce n’est pas très avisé compte tenu du peu d’information qu’ils ont sur les Argent, Boyd se range du côté du Hibou, et Peter, lui, continue de râler sur le fait qu’il aurait aimé être prévenu. C’est une cacophonie sans nom, de laquelle ressortent souvent les mots « enfoirés », « tueurs », et autres joyeusetés à l’adresse de la famille Argent. Le flot de colère – et de haine, pour Jackson – est tel qu’Allison ne peut retenir le mouvement de recul qui la prend. Okay, elle ne s’attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais là, ça dépasse carrément ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Elle relève alors fièrement le menton ; s’ils ne veulent pas d’elle, très bien !

Stiles tente de les raisonner, mais essayez de parler à un mur et vous aurez plus de résultats. Sa voix peine à surpasser le vacarme que font ses frères et sœurs. Dans un coin de la pièce, Scott, Melissa et John observent les dégâts en silence. Scott, lui, ne sait pas trop où se situer. Il n’a pas vraiment établi de lien avec le Cercle, excepté avec Stiles, avec qui il s’entend à merveille. La semaine écoulée lui a appris que le jeune hyperactif est intelligent et perspicace, et Scott lui fait confiance. Mais d’un autre côté, il ne sait pas grand-chose des Argent, ni des problèmes qu’ils ont causés. Il vient du Nouveau-Mexique, et là-bas, tout est plutôt tranquille… Melissa, elle, préfère ne pas prendre parti. De ce qu’elle peut observer là, personne ne cherche réellement à comprendre la situation, ce qui ne l’aide pas à la comprendre elle-même. Cela dit, elle éprouve une certaine compassion presque tendre pour la pauvre adolescente victime du nom de sa famille. Elle se reconnaît un peu dans cette jeune femme ; avant de prendre le nom de son ex-mari, McCall, elle se nommait Carmichael. Un nom par trop connu dans tous les Etats-Unis… Et John, lui, ne dit rien, parce qu’il a une confiance aveugle en son fils et se fie volontiers à son  jugement. Stiles est peut-être hyperactif, et parfois tête en l’air, mais quand un sujet aussi grave se présente à lui, il le traite avec la gravité nécessaire. Si Stiles pense qu’Allison mérite leur confiance, ou du moins, qu’elle mérite de faire partie du Cercle, jusqu’à l’emmener à l’une des réunions, alors John n’ira pas contre. D’autant plus que, d’après Deaton, Chris ne chasse que les _Droch_. Et on peut faire confiance à l’Emissaire quand il s’agit d’information pour leur sécurité.

Derek s’approche de Stiles, sentant l’animosité s’élever d’un cran. Comme une odeur de soufre mélangée à du clou de girofle. Imaginez donc l’odeur affreuse que perçoit le loup, il en grimace. Il ne parvient pas à dire qui, mais l’un des Sorciers est sur le point de faire un truc stupide. Et le brun a assez de présence d’esprit pour déduire que Stiles sera le premier touché.

\- _Dohoriusa_ *, lance Jackson avec un mouvement des doigts, traçant dans l’air un trait vertical suivi d’un demi-cercle.

[*Remaniement des deux mots latins : Dolorificus : douloureux, et Tortura : tordre (grosso modo, bien sûr, mes années latins remontent à trop loin xD) c’est un sortilège destiné à faire souffrir celui qui en est victime]

Le silence se fait, alors qu’en réponse, Stiles se contente de tendre le bras devant lui, rapprochant son index, son majeur et son pouce d’un mouvement sec avant que sa main ne tranche rapidement l’espace dans la diagonale, annulant le sort que le blond vient de lancer en direction d’Allison. Sans même prononcer une parole. Dire qu’il est en colère est en deçà de la réalité. Il est furieux.

\- Puisque vous êtes à ce point contre, siffle l’hyperactif, retenant un Derek grondant et grognant par le bras, nous irons sauver Aiden sans vous.

Un sentiment de trahison parcourt les rangs du Cercle, des deux côtés, avant que Stiles ne tourne les talons, entraînant son Familier, mais aussi Allison par le bras pour sortir. Erica reste un instant de plus pour observer ceux qui étaient censés être ses amis, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Sans un mot, elle secoue la tête et se retire à la suite de l’hyperactif, très rapidement rejointe par Christopher, qui écume de rage. Sa déception, sa douleur et sa peine sont tellement évocatrices que des mots n’auraient pas suffi à en exprimer toute l’étendue, aussi, la blonde avait préféré garder le silence.

Dans la quiétude tendue qui règne, le Shérif s’avance au centre de la pièce :

\- Vous devez être bien fous pour ne pas faire confiance à mon fils, lâche-t-il avant de sortir à son tour, après un dernier hochement de tête à l’adresse de Deaton.

Il ne doute pas que le noir rétablira la sérénité au sein du Cercle, tout comme il sait que Deaton a approuvé les actions précédentes de son fils. Et comme dit précédemment : il a confiance en eux. Bien sûr, il sait une chose que les adolescents ne savent pas, un secret qu’il partage avec Alan, ce qui facilite un peu les choses. Scott et Melissa échangent un regard avant d’emboiter le pas à John. Eux aussi, ont pris leur parti.

Et voilà. Ils sont divisés. Et il n’y a rien de plus dangereux pour un Cercle que d’être séparé par des conflits internes.

Ooo0ooO

\- J’arrive pas à le croire, marmonne Stiles en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de chez son père. Quelle bande d’hypocrites !

\- Stiles, ressasser le passé ne va pas nous servir, tempère le Shérif en posant une main apaisante sur l’épaule de son fils.

\- Je sais, mais moi, ça me fait du bien, grogne l’hyperactif en retour. Bon, suivons un ordre de priorités. Concentrons-nous sur Aiden. D’après Allison, il serait retenu en pleine forêt, dans une grotte près de la Clairière des Faons.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse poser de questions, il enchaîne :

\- Elle a lancé le sort, puisque de toute façon, nous étions repérés après la draine d’Essence de Magie qu’on avait faite, on ne risquait pas plus. Et Erica et moi étions trop épuisés, c’est donc Allison qui l’a fait sous notre supervision.

L’ensemble hoche la tête, et Scott lance un sourire à la Sorcière qui le lui rend, contente d’être parmi des alliés plutôt que parmi des gens hostiles et méfiants.

\- Le problème, c’est qu’on ne sait pas qui retient Aiden, reprend Stiles. On ne peut pas se lancer à sa rescousse sans savoir qui se cache derrière le kidnapping.

Tous approuvent, chacun réfléchissant à la manière de procéder pour glaner les informations qui leur manquent. Tous, sauf Derek qui est intrigué par un autre fait. Cependant, il ne dévoile pas sa pensée, attendant d’être sûr de ce qu’il pourrait affirmer.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être personnel ? Demande soudain le Shérif, les sourcils froncés sous sa réflexion.

Il est passé en mode « superflic ».

\- Personnel ? Du genre, quelqu’un vous en voudrait ? Intervient Scott.

\- Je ne comprends pas quel autre motif il pourrait y avoir, continue John. Je ne sais pas, j’ai l’impression qu’on cherche à tous vous faire tomber, un par un…

\- Et si ce n’était pas des Chasseurs ? Propose Derek, suivant ses réflexions précédentes qui se sont retrouvées confirmées par l’instinct du Shérif. Et si c’était des Sorciers qui avaient enlevé Aiden ?

\- Vous voulez dire que des _Droch_ séviraient dans la ville ? Clarifie Christopher.

\- Ça paraît logique, continue Allison, ils se serviraient de l’arrivée de Kate et Gérard pour se couvrir et leur faire porter le chapeau.

\- D’autant plus que depuis que je suis arrivé, je sens de plus en plus souvent une odeur désagréable, du soufre et du clou de girofle, et ça s’intensifie à mesure que le temps passe, renchérit le loup.

Stiles fixe son Familier, comme l’accusant de lui avoir caché un fait pareil. Puis il se met à réfléchir, se maudissant de n’avoir pas mieux retenu ses cours de Magie. Ça lui rappelle un sortilège, mais il ne sait pas exactement lequel. Deux odeurs aussi fortes et distinctes, c’est une caractéristique d’une certaine catégorie de sorts… Ça le frustre de ne pas savoir !

\- Si on a à faire à des _Droch_ , alors ça rend la mission de sauvetage plus risquée, fait finalement Melissa. On ne connaît pas leur puissance, ni leur nombre.

\- Mais j’ai de quoi nous protéger, répond Christopher. Il suffit que je récupère le matériel nécessaire, et en le combinant à vos pouvoirs, on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

Stiles secoue la tête vivement et Erica prend doucement la parole.

\- Nous sommes trop instables. Notre Cercle est ténu, nos liens se distendent, les flux sont plus difficiles à atteindre et l’Essence de Magie pourrait être dangereuse pour nous.

Chris fronce les sourcils et c’est sa fille qui lui explique. En réalité, elle ne fait que lui rappeler ce que Stiles lui a expliqué la veille : «  _Le Cercle nous relie les uns aux autres et fait passer cette énergie dans ce lien ; il la divise, la partage, pour la rendre supportable, gérable et utilisable_ ». En appelant l’Essence, leur Etincelle risque de prendre feu et de les consumer.

\- Sauf si je vous sers de… De récipient, pour canaliser l’énergie, finit Allison. Je peux tenir le rôle du Cercle pendant assez de temps pour sauver Aiden.

\- C’est trop dangereux ! S’exclament Chris, Stiles et Scott d’une même voix.

Allison soupire en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- J’ai réussi à emmagasiner une quantité phénoménale d’Essence de Magie sans en mourir, je peux le refaire et vous permettre de la gérer plus facilement, contre-t-elle calmement. Je peux prendre le rôle du Cercle et stabiliser l’énergie pour que vous puissiez vous en servir sans risquer d’en prendre trop ; vous ne prendrez que ce que je vous donnerais. C’est la meilleure solution.

Derek est un instant détourné de la conversation qui fait débat par son téléphone qui vibre dans sa poche. Il a reçu un message de son oncle.

 **Peter** :  _Lydia a eu une vision. Et elle a disparu. Vous allez avoir un Jackson qui a pété les plombs sur les bras dans une dizaine de minutes. Boyd ne le calmera pas, il veut la tête d’Argent sur un plateau d’argent._

Le brun grogne, parce que, franchement ? Son oncle fait de l’humour alors que la situation va passer de critique à apocalyptique en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour prononcer le mot même d’ « apocalyptique »… ? Il secoue la tête, il n’a  pas le temps de s’interroger dessus.

\- Lydia a disparu, annonce-t-il, coupant court à la dispute naissant entre le Chasseur et sa fille.

\- Quoi ?! Hurle Stiles, soudainement paniqué. Oh non, mon dieu, pas elle aussi ! Merde !

Il a beau être en désaccord avec sa meilleure amie, la savoir en danger le met dans tous ces états. Il ne peut pas… S’il arrive un truc à la rousse parce qu’il n’était pas là et qu’il est à l’origine de leur dispute, il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Il tremble, les pensées agitées, incapable de savoir quoi faire ou de prendre une décision. Il est perdu, il ne peut pas concevoir que Lydia soit prisonnière de Sorciers mal intentionnés. Et s’ils la torturaient ? Lui faisaient du mal ? Il secoue frénétiquement la tête, ne sachant pas si c’est pour faire partir les images qui se forment dans sa tête ou pour se la cogner férocement contre un mur et ne plus se réveiller.

Le Shérif s’approche de son fils, pose les mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser et capter son attention, et lui dit calmement :

\- Non, tu n’es pas responsable, ils avaient fait leur choix, comme on avait fait le nôtre. Maintenant, ressaisis-toi et trouve un moyen de les sauver tous les deux. Ne te laisse pas submerger par tes émotions, fiston, respire et trouve une solution. J’ai confiance en toi.

Cette dernière phrase est d’un réconfort inattendu pour le jeune Sorcier, qui reprend doucement contenance. Si son père, un homme avisé, rendu sage par la vie qu’il mène et son métier de policier, a confiance en lui, alors il peut le faire, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

\- Le pire est à venir, continue Derek, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Jackson est en chemin pour s’en prendre à vous.

Il fixe les deux membres Argent avec inquiétude, parce que, finalement, il n’a rien à leur reprocher. Aucun signe de mensonge n’émane d’eux, ils ont des sentiments légitimes, et semblent sincèrement se soucier du bien-être d’Aiden – bon, un peu moins pour Argent Senior, mais, peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir, quand on sait que ça va mettre sa petite fille, son unique enfant, en danger ? Il ne pense pas – ce qui, du coup, le rend un peu plus confiant. Et comme il n’aime pas Jackson, il a une petite tendance à défendre les deux Argent. Et si par la même, il peut en coller une à ce blond arrogant, eh bien, il en serait encore plus ravi !

\- Je n’ai pas peur d’un adolescent, rétorque Christopher, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines alors qu’il se souvenait parfaitement du geste de ce gamin envers Allison.

\- Vous devriez, Monsieur Argent, lui lance Stiles en jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Parce que, si on avait enlevé l’amour de ma vie, et que je vous considérais comme coupable, que le Seigneur est pitié de votre âme. Jackson n’est pas qu’un con mégalo, il est un grand Sorcier, aussi. Et il est capable, d’un seul mot, de vous tuer. Et je ne serais peut-être pas suffisamment puissant, cette fois-ci, pour parer son sort.

L’inquiétude de Derek a déteint sur le jeune Sorcier et il scrute maintenant nerveusement la rue devant la maison. Il se peut, en réalité, que Jackson le blâme lui pour ce qui est arrivé à Lydia, et il n’aurait pas forcément tort. Et Stiles doute vraiment de sa capacité à pouvoir affronter le blond. La colère va décupler son pouvoir, ou plutôt, la façon dont il se sert de son pouvoir, lui permettant d’outrepasser l’instabilité du Cercle pour faire des dégâts irréversibles.

Derek se poste à côté de lui et enroule ses doigts autour des siens pour le réconforter.

\- Il ne te touchera pas, promet-il à voix basse pour que le Sorcier soit le seul à l’entendre. Je lui aurai arraché la gorge avant.

\- S’il te plaît, Derek, ne t’interpose pas. C’est peut-être ma chance de réparer tout ça et de rendre au Cercle sa stabilité.

\- Mais, s’il te…

\- S’il te plaît, Derek, le coupe Stiles en plantant son regard presque doré par la lumière du soleil couchant dans celui vert d’eau de son Familier.

Le loup se trouve en plein milieu d’un conflit intérieur. Son rôle, son essence, sa raison d’être sur cette Terre, c’est de protéger Stiles, coûte que coûte, quitte à la protéger de son corps et qu’il y perde la vie. Mais, il se doit aussi de respecter les ordres ou plutôt, aspirations, ou paroles, de son Sorcier et Maître. Et là, il ne peut clairement pas faire les deux, alors il est perdu, il ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre la sécurité de son Maître et le respect de ses choix.

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets, ajoute le Sorcier.

Et Derek est obligé de céder, parce que, franchement, il n’a pas d’autre choix que de faire confiance à son Maître.

\- Si c’est pas trop mignon, ça ! S’exclame une voix grave dans leur dos.

Ils se retournent d’un même mouvement pour découvrir que Peter est appuyé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés, un sourire crispé ornant ses lèvres, les yeux injectés de sang. Clairement, le loup se contrôle pour ne pas devenir dingue.

\- Peter ? Fait lentement Derek, en se plaçant légèrement devant Stiles.

\- Oh, ça va, Derek, j’ai passé l’âge de chercher un coupable, je ne vais pas sauter sur ton précieux Stiles. J’ai, apparemment, été plus perspicace que Jackson, ricane-t-il finalement. Je sais pas où il est parti vous chercher, mais il s’est gouré. Enfin bref, on doit retrouver Lydia, et tout de…

Il est interrompu par un éclat de voix dans l’allée de la maison. Au final, Jackson ne s’est pas tant planté que ça.

\- Stiles ! Amène-toi ! T’as intérêt à retrouver Lydia ! Hurle le blond à l’extérieur.

\- Mais quel boulet, s’exclame l’aîné des Hale, il va ameuter tout le quartier avec ses jérémiades, et probablement les kidnappeurs en plus !

Stiles serre la mâchoire, se détache de son Familier, et se dirige vers l’entrée, prêt à faire face à son Destin… Bon, d’accord, il dramatise, mais laisse-le tranquille, il fait ce qu’il veut. Il ouvre la porte, non sans avoir vérifié que Jackson ne préparait pas un sortilège, et sort sur le palier, droit comme un « i ».

\- C’est ta faute, lui crache immédiatement le blond, la fureur émanant de lui comme des vagues toxiques. Tu nous as affaiblis, tu as fait une erreur et tu nous as affaiblis ! Et maintenant, ils ont Lydia ! Et tu vas payer pour ça !

En se concentrant, Stiles rapprocha ses mains, fait un triangle avec ses pouces, indexes et majeurs, avant de croiser ces doigts-là et de séparer les pouces, les faisant pivoter rapidement, pour finalement séparer ses deux mains en traçant une ligne horizontale de ces six mêmes doigts. Jackson se retrouva incapable de parler, aucun son ne sortant de sa gorge.

\- Bien, maintenant, tu vas m’écouter attentivement. Tu peux soit perdre ton temps à me blâmer et à me faire payer tout ce que tu veux, soit te consacrer à Lydia. Notre priorité est  de la retrouver, et nous avons une piste, contrairement à vous, alors tu as le choix. Ou tu continues à faire le con, et tu restes dans ton coin, ou tu grandis et tu me rejoins pour qu’on la retrouve.

Jackson écume presque littéralement de rage, tandis que Stiles le libère de son sortilège pour lui permettre d’exprimer sa pensée.

\- On en a pas fini Stilinski ! Siffle-t-il alors qu’il fait demi-tour.

« Putain de merde ! » Songe l’hyperactif avec humeur. Ses chances de reformer correctement le Cercle viennent de partir en fumée pour le moment. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller sans. Il ne leur reste que l’option émise par Allison ; elle va devoir être leur réservoir d’Essence pour qu’ils ne risquent rien. Il espère seulement que la jeune fille est sûre d’elle, parce qu’elle risque gros. Trop pour la tranquillité de conscience de Stiles.

Il rentre à nouveau dans la maison de son père pour voir les mines consternées, ennuyées ou agacées des membres du Coven qui l’ont suivi dans sa décision.

\- J’ai un plan, mais il risque de ne pas plaire, annonce-t-il à l’ensemble.

Son plan est bancal, il manque des informations, et sa réussite est plus que contestable, mais ont-ils vraiment le choix ? Aiden est un Familier, il peut endurer beaucoup de choses. Lydia est une Sorcière, elle est bien plus fragile. Elle ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps que le peut la panthère. Il faut qu’ils agissent, et vite, sinon, le pire pourrait arriver.


End file.
